Family Secrets: Revised
by demon in training
Summary: Naruto's father abuses him and has for a very long time, what he doesn't understand is why his mother allows it.


**AN: Just so everyone is clear I'm am not abandoning this story bu I am revising it. I was looking at it earilier and hated near everything about it -mostly the grammar and inconsistences in character- hopefully this is better than the last.**

**If you would like to follow the new version just go to my user profile and it should be there.**

_**Warning: Child abuse, statutory rape, strong language, and incest.**_

_**I own absolutely nothing and make no money posting this this is purely for my own enjoyment.**_

* * *

><p>Family Secret<p>

By Demon-in-training

Chater1: A Son's Bitterness

His hands roam my body leaving fiery trails in there wake. His hands are big and callous, his touch is firm and rough. I'm on my knees as he pounds into me from behind. I'm sweating as I struggle to stay upright. Then rather suddenly his pace changes. Before, where it was fast and brutal, it's now slow and deep. He leans in close to me so I can feel his sweaty stomach against my back.

"Do you like that?", he whispers against my ear, breathe hot against my neck. He hits my sweet spot in the most perfect way and all I can do is moan in response. He chuckles, hoarse and throaty. In retaliation I clench around him producing a string of curses.

Gods! I want this to last forever.

But were already close and I just can't hold back anymore. He plunges into my prostate a few more times and I'm cumming, shooting my seed onto the mattress. A few quick thrust and he follows, coating my insides with his essence.

Completely exhausted I collapse. He falls on the bed next to me. I can hear his heavy breathing as I lie in my spunk, feeling thoroughly satisfied.

I must have dosed off because when I look around I'm alone in bed - and upon further inspection- the room. I'm really rather happy about it too.

I hate it when they sick around.

But my good mood is instantly ruined when I hear Minato screaming, "Naruto? NARUTO? Who the fuck was that?" I hear him stomping up the stairs making his way towards my room. I flip onto my back as I hear him getting closer.

"Naruto!" He bust in my room not even taking a moment to recognize my nakedness before he jumps head first into his rant about how he couldn't believe I was doing this to the family and asking why I couldn't act like a descent boy, a descent son. I think he was saying something like I was a disgrace to the Namikaze name, whoring myself like that when my mother walks in. Minato stops to take a breathe so I say, "I not a disgrace when I'm playing as your whore." That shuts him up, taking his color the color from his, his words in toe.

"I think I'll go get make lunch for the kids", my mother says meekly before rushing out of the room abandoning me like every other time before it.

That sets me off. I jump off the bed ready to chase after her, yelling, "Bitch, get back here!" Before I get half way across the room my father yanks me by the arm and flings me back on my soiled bed.

"Don't talk to your mother that way.", Minato says in a low dangerous voice that promises pain. I pay him no mind, he hasn't scarred me in years.

"That WOMEN is not my mother." I scream loud, hoping the neighbors can hear.

"Naruto, stop this please", he says trying to sound pathic, he only exceeds cause I already know what a sorry man he is. "Your angry with me, not your mother."

I laugh harshly. "Bullshit." I reach over and grab my pack of cigs from my nightstand and light up. "I hate her just as much as I hate you."

"Don't smoke in the house.", he says quietly.

I take another drag. "She abandoned me, so I got every fucking right to hate her."

"Your mother has never left you, she has always been here."

"Wrong again DAD. She's here for my brother and sister but the bitch never did a got damn thing for me. She left me with you knowing damn well what the fuck you were doing. No, that bitch abandoned me when I was 5, and 9 years later she still hasn't come back."

"Naruto, I . . ." He cuts himself off just standing there looking at the floor. He doesn't look nearly as sorry as he's aiming for

"What daddy?" I bite off. "How can you possibly say to defend a women who lets her husband rape her son while she stands by and does nothing?" He say nothing, just stands there watching the floor, even as his eyes get cold and harsh. Only a couple years ago that would have stopped me in my tracks, but now I've come to realize there is nothing worse he can do to me then he's already done. He's already taken all I've got to give. "Huh? Nothing to say?" I laugh harshly finishing off my last cigarette.

I stare at him for a while. He looks just like me, older, more muscular. He looks too young to be 45 looking somewhere closer to 35. If I get older, more than likely, I'll look like him. And I'll kill myself before I become anything like the scum that used to be my dad.

"Get out your face is starting to annoy me." He doesn't do anything, just stands there looking cold. He's working his jaw in agitation but I really couldn't be move to give a flying Fuck right now. "I said get the fuck-"

"Why?", he say cutting me off.

"What?" I say completely lost.

"Why didn't you tell anybody? Why don't you tell anyone? If you hate us so much then why not say something? Do something?"

"Because my brother and sister deserve the life I never got a chance at."

"Then shut the fuck up and deal with it." I glare at him hard and he looks me dead in the eye not flinching, and certainly not backing down. He walks over to me in quickI know well enough he'll get what he wants soon or later. The longer he has to wait the worst it'll be for me.

He stands infront of me for a moment -quite,almost contemplative- just within arms reach. Then fast as hell he grabs me by my hair and pulls. I fall to my knees hard, my face linig up directly in front of his crotch. I try to turn away but his grip is unyeilding. "Don't try to act shy now. Isn't this exactly what you said your hear for?" His voice deepens and becomes domineering, promising humiliation and pain far worse than this if he doesn't do as he's told. "Get to work Bitch."

I grab his dick through his pants and start stroking. "Is this what you want?" He still doesn't answer, but a single look tells me just what he's exspecting. I continue stroking him as I unbutton his pants with my other hand. I only stop to push his pants and boxers to the floor.

I kneel in front of him for a moment and watch as his cock twitches at the sudden chill. I look into my fathers face and he stares back cold and haunting, daring not to do as told. I tswallow him whole taking him to the base then start a quick, steady pace, just wanting him to finish quickly. I can't stand to have him in me longer then absolutely.

Soon, I can tell he's nearing the end of his limits. After years of practice I know just how to make him cum, quick but satisfied. He's finally pdone when I dip my tongue in his slit and give his member a long rough stroke twisting my hand at the base. He shoots his load down in my mouth, out of reflex, and years of training I swallow. I manage to take most of it but some escapes my lips and dribbles down my chin.

Before I can even whipe my face my 'father' pushes me hard, making me fall back. I land hard on my ass. "What the fuck?" He doesn't answer just pulls his pants up tucking himself back in. I just watch him for a moment, hating everything he is. And everything he's turned me into.

I pull myself up on bruised knees, then stand and carry my sore ass to my dirty sheets. I don't look behind me as I tell him "Now leave me the fick alone". I flop onto my bed feeling dirtier then I did with my last encounter with my father. "Close the door on your way out." I hear a sort of grunt then he leaves the room. I'm engulfed in darkness. Closing my eyes, I tightly wrap my soiled sheets around me, maybe hoping to suffocate.

"Fucking bastard."

* * *

><p>Just so you know: yes Naruto did give Minato head with the door open even though anyone in his family could have seen them.<p>

A Families' Secret


End file.
